


That One Time Shouyou Cried At A Drive Thru

by sunlilith



Series: Sunshine Boyfriend: Hinata Shouyou [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Basically Atsumu takes care of his sunshine, Crying, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hinata Harem, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Miya Atsumu in Love, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Shouyou is fifty percent nuggets, They are so in love your honor, Timeskip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlilith/pseuds/sunlilith
Summary: "Sorry we just ran out of chicken nuggets. Would you like curly fries instead?"Uh oh-I want Atsuhina and Hinata Harem *clenches fist*
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Sunshine Boyfriend: Hinata Shouyou [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019077
Comments: 36
Kudos: 488





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic y'all 😊
> 
> I got this idea from that gif of Leighton Meester crying at a drive thru cos they ran out of mozarella sticks lmao same
> 
> My mind went Atsuhina brr brr
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The sun hides behind the clouds sometimes. Atsumu Miya knows this. 

That’s why when on a Tuesday morning and he woke up feeling like the Sun was dimmed even though it was bright outside, he understood what the day would entail. 

He whispered a sweet greeting to his sunshine and kissed his temple. Shouyou hummed and hugged Atsumu back. He snuggled further into the blonde's chest hoping he could burrow himself there for the rest of the day. But they had practice and Hinata Shouyou loves volleyball. 

_I’ll just take it easy today Tsumu_

If it's Atsumu choice he would call Coach Foster and call in sick but he knows Shouyou wouldn’t want that. They've been here before. All he could do is watch over his sunshine and make sure he wouldn’t hurt himself trying to play volleyball. And who knows maybe volleyball will make him feel better. 

After snuggling for a few more minutes, he got up and gently pulled Shouyou with him and started their morning routine.

  
He helped Shouyou brush his teeth, ushered him in the shower. He's even proud of himself for keeping it PG in the shower. 

Shouyou is just so damn beautiful, send tweet. 

He dried Shouyou's hair and dressed him in his practice clothes. Shouyou mumbled a quick thanks and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks. 

After dressing himself as well, Atsumu carried Shouyou to the kitchen and settled him on the countertop with a kiss before rummaging through the fridge for breakfast. 

He knows his sunshine doesn’t have much appetite when he gets like this but as a responsible and lovable boyfriend he'll make sure Shouyou eats even a little to keep his energy up. 

Tamago kake gohan is easy. No fuss, No muss. He's not as good as Osamu in the kitchen but he thinks he can hold his own. 

Specially if its for his Shouyou. 

-

Metaphorical dark clouds loomed in the MSBY gym. Everyone knew something was wrong, their resident sunshine wasn't as bright as usual and they know nothing can be done about it. 

Bokuto understands it all too well. So he tried to tone his energy down and give his and Akaashi's beloved child hugs and praise throughout practice. 

Meian offered the little sunshine some children snacks making the younger one beam. He keep snacks on his bag cause he has kids and his teammates are a bunch of children anyway. 

Shion and Thomas plops down and eat the snacks with Shouyou while they ruffled his hair and praise him.

Oliver showed Shouyou pictures of his kids doing silly things making the sunshine giggle.

Even Sakusa hovered and patted Shouyou's head from time to time.

Atsumu watched all of this fondly.

It was just a bad day, everyone gets dark clouds once in a while and that's okay. They'll be there to support their beloved sunshine always and do the same for each other cause they’re a family. 

His sunshine loves volleyball and his teammates so much, it did look like he’s feeling better. A little bit brighter but still sluggish and Atsumu still worries. So he still watched him like a hawk all throughout practice. 

-

"Tsumu I think I want chicken nuggets for dinner" Shouyou stopped in front of Atsumu while the blonde was in the middle of drinking from his water bottle. 

Atsumu stops drinking and looks down at his boyfriend. Shouyou's looking at him with those adorable eyes (not at their full capacity but works just the same anyway) and clasp hands like Atsumu might say _no cause chicken nuggets are junk food they're bad for you Shou._

Atsumu only says that cause its true but he still buys it for him all the time. Atsumu is a simp and will give anything his Shouyou wants, thank you very much. 

"Of couse babe. We'll drive thru on our way home, yeah?" Atsumu gently pulls Shouyou into his arms and kissed the top of his head. He hears Sakusa mutter ‘ _whipped_ ’ and Bokuto cackles. 

Whatever. Anything for his Sunshine. 

-

They were at the drive thru when rain and thunder finally hits. Metaphorically.

**"Sorry we just ran out of chicken nuggets. Would you like curly fries instead?"**

_Uh oh._

For a moment, Atsumu sat still anticipating the coming storm. 

Suddenly Shouyou's face crumpled and he wailed. Tears streaming down his face and Atsumu feels bad cause he cant help but think that his sunshine looked so small and adorable. 

Atsumu hurriedly lifted the crying sunshine into his lap. Rubbing his back in slow motions to comfort his boyfriend. 

  
"Shou-kun.. " he murmured into his sunshine's hair. 

Shouyou burried his face in the crook of Atsumu's neck and continued crying. Pouring his frustrations out through burst of tears until he's tired and reduced to a few sniffles. 

Atsumu tried to soothe his boyfriend as best as he could. Mumbling random phrases and hugging his sunshine tight. 

_'i love ya sunshine'_  
_'shh its okay I know its a bad day'_  
_‘I’m here baby’_

  
"It's okay yer handsome boyfriend promises he'll get ya those chicken nuggets" he tried to joke and Shouyou did give a little giggle. 

A few minutes have passed and a car horn snaps them out from their little bubble. 

Atsumu was about to flip them off when he vaguely remembers that they are in a drive thru and the crew is waiting for them to order. He looks at the rearview mirror and about four cars have piled up behind them. 

_Whatever_

He orders a milkshake and gently gives it to Shouyou hoping it'll distract him from the lack of chicken nuggets for a while. 

-

Apparently, someone saw the whole ordeal, took a pic and shared it on twitter somehow. _Hush child, don't ask how._

 **Ninja's Simp @Shoyoubestboi**  
y'all i just saw bby @MSBY_NinjaShouyou cry his eyes out at a drive thru Σ(っﾟДﾟ；)っ

_*photo of rolled down car window showing Shouyou on top of Atsumu's lap on the driver seat. Shouyou obviously bawling while the other hugs and rubs his back*_

-

Atsumu did manage to get his sunshine his chicken nuggets. He bought him a 20 pack and all the sauce he likes. 

He takes a picture of Shouyou (wearing his old Inarizaki jersey shirt, _Atsumu get a fucking grip_ ) on his lap all snuggled up in his chest, tuckered out but still nibbling on a chicken nugget. Atsumu acting as his personal couch and barbecue sauce holder. 

He smiles fondly at his sunshine. He embraces him tightly and kisses his temple.

Soon when Shouyou could no longer stay awake and eat his nugget Atsumu cleans up and gets them ready for bed. 

  
Atsumu arranges the both of them in bed. Spooning Shouyou and giving him small kisses and embracing him tight.

"mnn love you Tsumu"  
"i love ya too baby" 

-

In the morning, he woke up to Shouyou already beaming at him looking like a puppy. He had to close his eyes for a second to thank whoever allowed him to bask in Shouyou’s presence and have him in his arms. * _whipped_ * * _simp_ * he heard in his mind sounding suspiciously like Omi-kun and his annoying twin. 

“goodmorning Tsumu!” his sunshine was back to his normal self. “thank you for taking care of me last night and always Tsumu. Love you!”

“I love ya too sunshine. Are ya feeling better?” he raised his hand to cup his sunshine’s face and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He knows his sunshine was indeed feeling better when flowers just blooms around Shouyou as he babbles away. 

“Yes! I’ll spike all your tosses perfectly today Tsumu! I'm so excited! I’ll make yo- nn”

-

After their little impromptu session 💦 They checked their phones and found a bunch of notifications.

_Uh oh_

**Osamu** :  
_oooh u fucked up_

**Bokuto ( &Akaashi) : **  
_WHY IS SHOUYOU CRYING_  
_/(ò.ó)┛彡┻━┻_  
_WHAT DID U DO TO OUR SON_  
_🔪🔪🔪🔪_  
_I TOLD U IF U MAKE HIM CRY WE WILL END U_

**Tobio-kun** :   
_Atsumu-san, why is Shouyou crying ?_  
_Please answer i just want to talk 🔪_

 **Kenma** :  
_U little shit_  
_How dare u make shouyou cry_

 **Kuroo** :  
_I'll come by at practice and we'll talk_   
😺🔪🦊

 **Kita-san** :  
_Atsumu, I'm very disappointed._

 **Omi-kun** :   
_dress well today since it’s your funeral_

Oh it is indeed his funeral alright. 

  
"oh no! Tsumu they think you made me cry!”

-

He smiles fondly at his sunshine’s cute blushing face as he types an explanation to everyone.

 **Miya Shouyou @MSBY_NinjaShouyou**  
Hi everyone! Tsumu didnt make me cry I was just having a bad day. I feel better now thanks to my friends and @MSBY_AtsumuMiya (ﾉ*>∀<)ﾉ♡ i love you Tsumu! Thank you for taking care of me and giving me chicken nuggets!  
Sorry for worrying everyone as well (╯_╰)

_*that photo of Shouyou in Atsumu's shirt and snuggled up in his chest, tuckered out and nibbling on a chicken nugget. Atsumu acting as his personal couch and barbecue sauce holder*_

  
**Shouyou’s @MSBY_AtsumuMiya**  
@MSBY_NinjaShouyou sunshine was having a bad day yesterday. And no I did not make him cry. i could never!!   
McD's ran out of Chicken Nuggets (┛❍ᴥ❍)┛彡┻━┻   
my baby cried his eyes out at a drive thru cos NO CHICKEN NUGGETS (╥_╥) i love him so much. its okay now tho I got him his beloved chicken nuggets and gave him kisses and cuddles. (´∀｀)♡

  
**Koushi (♡˙︶˙♡) @sugaMama**  
@MSBY_NinjaShouyou oh my poor bby. Im happy u feel better sweetie ❤ we'll come visit soon  
@MSBY_AtsumuMiya Me and @Dadchi are still watching you 🔪

 **Atsuhina lives in my mind rent free @Atsuhinathoughts**  
McD's get ur shit together. (๑و•ω• )و  
Atsumu holding the sauce for Shouyou (╥╯﹏╰╥)ง  
I want that 🙏

  
**Grand King @Argentina_Tooru**  
@MSBY_NinjaShouyou come to Argentina we'll eat nuggets at the beach 😘

  
**CEO Kenma @KodzuKenma**  
_*hides knife for the meantime*_  
@MSBY_NinjaShouyou im glad u feel better. Ill send u lots of chicken nuggets Shouyou

  
**HINATA IS THE SUN @SUNShou**  
Hinata Shoyou a baby confirmed (灬♥ω♥灬)

  
Shouyou made sure to directly message his teammates so they don’t kill his Tsumu at practice later. 

-

"Oh! Tsumu!! Kenma sent us a looot of chicken nuggets. Like a lot lot! We’ll never starve, Tsumu. Isn’t he great?” he giggles and shows him boxes of chicken nuggets and other stuff in bags. 

Shouyou has started munching on his nuggets and the blonde notice flecks of sauce on Shouyou’s cheek.

He wipes it with his thumb and brings it to his own lips. Shouyou blushes and tries to feed Atsumu a piece but Atsumu pouts at him.

“Shouu… babyyy” he whines “I got ya chicken nuggets yesterday aren’t I great too?” 

“Aww” Shouyou giggles “of course Tsumu! You’re the greatest! Chicken nuggets bought by my handsome boyfriend are definitely the best!"

-

**At MSBY practice**

Once the door opened and Shouyou stepped in he was immediately bombarded with attention from his teammates and a couple of other people ( _basically everyone Adlers, Hinata Harem, Pretty Setter Squad, you name it 😘_ ) 

“Why are you all here???”

He assured all of them that he was fine and it was indeed just a bad day and the lack of chicken nuggets just got him finally bursting to tears. Atsumu didn’t make him cry so please stop glaring at him and

_put the knife down Kenma_  
_Kuroo please stop squaring up_  
_Tobio no_

Bokuto announced that they were having chicken nuggets for lunch and dinner. No one disagreed except for Atsumu who knew that his sunshine is 50% chicken nuggets by this point. 

Whatever. He’ll just sneak in some vegetables on Shouyou’s plate somehow. 

  
Atsumu smiles fondly as his Sun take its place in the sky again. 

Oh they’re all so whipped for Hinata Shouyou. 

Shouyou notice his gaze and gives him his brightest smile.

_love you Tsumu_

It’s a good thing Shouyou’s whipped for him too. 

  
Bonus:

 **CEO Kenma @KodzuKenma**  
I would’ve bought @MSBY_NinjaShouyou the entire mcdonald’s myself but some annoying cat said that that was overkill. Turns out that wannabe capitalist scammer just wanted to do that himself. I hope you are ashamed of yourself @KurooTetsurou

 **Capitalist Kuroo @KurooTetsurou**  
@KodzukenKenma No regrets, babe. I win. CEO Chibi-chan deserves all the nuggets! **ノ( W ∇ ￣ )ノ**


	2. Spanish Translation

Okay so not a 2nd chapter but a plug kind of? 

Sofs (flarestarss) offered to translate this fic and she added twitter edits! I repeat TWITTER EDITS! 

It made this story even more fluffier! It was so cute and she captured the image i was trying to paint (*´∇｀*) i love it so much! 💛

Please check it out  
LINK: https://my.w.tt/QXsgfDSGjab 

Enjoy Loves! ☀🌻

Thank you Sofs! You did amazing, sweetie! 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *i currently have 5 ideas sitting on my notes, yall pray for me 👀
> 
> 2 AboutTimeAU&Soulmates Kurohina, 2 Soft Atsuhina, 1 Harem
> 
> i really wrote one fluffcrack and thought i could take on the fucking world 😀🔫
> 
> anyway im waiting for the brain to do its thing or the fic to write itself. wish me luck
> 
> Ps. Atsuhina stays winning 💛🍊☀🌻

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was supposed to be real short and drive thru centric idk what happened??? 
> 
> I love Hinata Shouyou so much. he a baby


End file.
